The present invention relates to a store fixture system designed to display and/or store card-mounted goods in space beneath shelves or racks that otherwise would be wasted.
In some stores, especially in "warehousing" types of retail stores, a great deal of the merchandise stock is stored on racks having horizontal shelf support beams such as 12A and 12B in FIG. 1. Each of the beams 12A and 12B have recessed shoulders such as 13A and 13B, respectively. Pallets or the like, indicated by dotted line 14, carrying large items of merchandise or large boxes of merchandise often are stored on the upper surfaces of shelf support beams, such as 12A and 12B. Additional shelf support beams (not shown) are arranged above and below the ones shown in FIG. 1. Thus, a pair of similar shelf support beams carrys merchandise, the top portion of which is generally indicated by numeral 19. below beams 12A and 12B. The space 29 between the bottom of beams 12A and 12B and the top of merchandise 19 supported by the lower tier of shelf beams such as 12A and 12B is usually wasted. The wasted space 29 offers is a foot or two in height. Of course, wasted space in a commercial building often represents loss of a profit opportunity, especially if an inexpensive way can be found of effectively using the wasted space.